Fascination
by BlackButterfly9
Summary: Ulquiorra and Orihime met once. Ulquiorra then became fascinated with Orihime to meet her at her work. Orihime bewildered but soon becomes fascinated with Ulquiorra herself. Please R&R. T to be safe. Abandoned.
1. Fascinated

-…-…-…-…-…-

Orihime was happily in the bakery shop smiling as she greeted customers and helped everyone pick out what favorite sweet they wanted.

There was nothing bothering her until one man walked in the door as it jingled through out the whole store. She looked up and smiled "good afternoon!" she greeted beyond the crowd in the counter.

The man said nothing but sat in the squeaky clean white chairs resting his arm on the white small round table looking outside. It was as if he was hiding his face from her. _But that is silly_ Orihime thought giggling slightly attending customers.

At the end of the day the man was still there in the same spot. It stumped Orihime that he didn't ask for anything.

She looked at his appearance. Messy black hair that was bit long but not super Fabio long, bit of pale skin color, wearing a green jacket, black scarf (considering the cold weather outside), and she could see that he was wearing a black turtle neck sweater, and some black skinny jeans and boots. She couldn't see his face and it made her curious.

_I'll go up to him _she thought as she approached the mysterious man. She put her best smile "hello. You didn't order anything so you want any coffee?" she asked him as she tilted her head. Her red strands falling to one side and her cherry blossom scent hitting the mysterious mans nostrils.

The man turned to meet her sweet face. He couldn't help but hold is breath trying to remain his composure. He always watched her whenever she went inside for work and smiled to everyone. Why did he watch her? He was the first woman that smiled at him and said hello without giving a strange look.

He found her fascinating when she babbled about things he didn't know about but found it interesting when she wanted to talk to him. So he decided to finally introduce himself and enter the shop until he knew that she wasn't busy.

"I would like coffee" he answered. Orihime blinked knowing that face and smiled "you're that guy I met once right? We never caught names. I'm obviously Orihime Inoue" she pointed to her nametag her busts in front of his face.

He forced himself to look away not going to be like those degrading men who do it many times shamelessly "Ulquiorra Cifer" he answered to her. Orihime smiled and gazed into those pretty emerald eyes lost in them. They stood out from his face and inky black hair.

"Dark or with cream?"

"Dark"

"Alright. Anything else? Cupcake? Muffin? Or maybe none because you could be allergic. That would certainly suck but then maybe I could whip up something. Reminds me on family guy when Stewie says cool quip and not whip. That also reminds me-!" she was cut off by Ulquiorra's hand by covering her mouth.

"I get it and a cupcake would be ok. Alright?" he said and let go of her mouth as she turned away quickly. He watched her from the table her face red for some particular reason.

'_He's so damn cute'_

'_Cute? You mean fucking hot!'_

'_Don't pry on Inoue's man!'_

"He's not my man" Orihime squeaked blushing deeply at her co-workers whispering looking at Ulquiorra. She fixed him coffee then got a chocolate cupcake with white frosting and green black sprinkles. She walked over to him and placed the items.

"Thank you Miss Inoue. Care to have a seat with me?" he gestured to the seat across from the small white table. Orihime stared at the seat then at her manager who gestured it was okay.

She sat a little uncomfortable under his intense gaze and she looked up at him her grey eyes meeting green "so why did you come into my work? To see me?" she smiled

He chuckled slightly "to tell you the truth. You just fascinate me and I wanted to properly introduce myself to you" the corners of his mouth turn up slightly watching her reaction turn blank. He bit into the sugary goodness of the cupcake. He always did love chocolate as his guilty pleasure.

She blushed slightly "fascinate? What fascinates you about me?" she couldn't help but smile at him. Usually she had to force a smile sometimes to her friends but Ulquiorra made her smile that she didn't need to try. Her friends were distancing themselves and she could tell but might as well try to give her friends a smile until they are gone away forever.

"Your smile. How you can effortlessly let out your smile and be so free amazes me. You work here at something you love to do and not just for money matters. You smile because you want to or sometimes have to, to just to make the people around you feel better. I admire that" he licked the frosting off his fingers as he finished the cupcake

She couldn't help but laugh, "I'm not all that great but thank you. If anyone should be fascinated it should be me. You are so…mysterious. You absorb everything but you don't show any emotion pass you. Why?" she tilted her head as she watched him drink his coffee.

"I wasn't always like that. Emotions are weaknesses we all have and I prefer to not show any because if I do then people get hurt. People who don't deserve to pay for your mistake and that emotions got involved" he answered then continued "though recently I have been questioning myself of these emotions" he stared into her ash grey eyes.

She just stared at him trying to figure him out. Her eyes narrowed thinking and many thoughts passing her mind. "I believe I should go now" Ulquiorra broke in her thoughts. She stared at him again seeing him get up and leave a 10-dollar bill on the table.

"You are from America?" she asked

"Born and childhood from Spain then moved to America. I'm here looking around for a good place to stay. Good bye Miss Inoue" he said briskly as he opened the door leaving out. The sound of jingles echoing in the shop as Orihime stared at the door then at the chair across from her.

She wanted to know more about him. She somehow craved to just talk to him and wonder what made him think the way he did. Suddenly she sprouted from the chair and sprinted out the door to find Ulquiorra. She saw his green jacket in the distance and ran toward him.

What the hell was she doing?

She ran until she cried out "WAIT!" her chest heaving up and down as she stopped bumping into his back.

Ulquiorra did not expect for the woman to chase him down. Indeed this woman did fascinate him. He turned around to see her out of breath muttering something. He raised an eyebrow at her "yes?"

Orihime now had him but what did she have to say? She didn't want him to leave and wanted to know him more. "I have a extra space in my place. I know it's absurd that we only met twice but I know you won't do anything. We are roommates. Friends" she smiled brightly

_Friends?_ He thought. He didn't like the word at all but sighed. _Friends for now but maybe later on there can be something more._

"I don't want to intrude but since you offered, then I will seize the opportunity. Thank you Miss Inoue" for the first time he smiled at her and Orihime stood there amazed on how beautifully he smiled.

It went as quickly as it came. The same expression worn since she first met him as he waited "where is your place?"

_This could be something new_ she thought.

"Let me check if it's okay if I leave a little earlier than usual and I will show you. Wait! Okay?" she smiled jogging off to her work. After she checked off and finally escaped the pestering of her co-workers, she left to see Ulquiorra waiting.

He stared at her. Her purple sweater and jeans were different than her work clothes. Yet she shivered and he sighed at her recklessness. "You didn't bring a jacket woman?"

"It wasn't that cold at first" she protested weakly holding her arms as she walked him to her place. Ulquiorra slid out of his green jacket putting it around her frame. "Wha?" she said confused

He sighed, "It's a jacket. We wouldn't want you to have a cold because that would be troublesome," he answered. Orihime smiled at his kindness slipping though the armhole sleeves of the jacket warming up. She inhaled deeply of his scent, crisp, clean, and mint. She saw the black turtleneck he wore around his body and saw he had a body and blushed at the sudden thought looking to the ground.

Ulquiorra watched her from the corner of his eye seeing that she smelt his jacket with her flushed cheeks. He smirked slightly hoping that she was thinking of him.

They arrived to Orihime's place and they stared at it. Orihime smiled widely "welcome to your new home Ulquiorra" as they both head inside to shield from the cold.

-…-…-…-…-…-

**A/N-** this is my first attempt of an Ulquihime fic. Please review. I hope it was good. ^^;;


	2. Confusion

-…-…-…-…-…-

Since then, Ulquiorra had been unpacking his small belongings to the extra room Orihime had. Orihime was walking around and decided to peek in Ulquiorra's room.

It was tidy with the lonesome bed in the corner, a picture that Orihime couldn't see very well, clothes tucked in a brown drawer, and he was squatting down to his open suitcase stunned.

Orihime went over beside him "what's got you stumped?" she asked her red strands falling midair and able to hit Ulquiorra's nose. Ulquiorra breathed in silently ending his spell that he was once upon to turn slightly to look at the woman.

"Just a worthless memory is all" he said as he tucked whatever it was that had, in Orihime's words, stumped him. "Are we eating in or take out?" he said in a polite tone.

"Look. If we are going to roommate friends then we should be cool and not all stiff with each other" she said looking at him.

Ulquiorra blinked slowly processing her words "…this is my normal manner with everyone. There is a limit of close friends I have"

"And how many close friends do you have?"

"None"

Orihime looked at him with sympathy wondering if he considered her a friend. She said they were but that didn't mean Ulquiorra wanted that end of the deal. "So what am I to you then?"

He stared at her in mild shock "…my first friend for now" he answered lamely. "It would not matter anyways. People don't always like to be around me. I don't want your sympathy woman"

Orihime nodded and smiled at him taking his hands "so we can be closer friends. Lets make dinner together!" she said excited taking him out of his room to the kitchen.

Ulquiorra looked at her as he was being dragged. She was dressed in beige shorts, red sandals, and a red tank top with her hair pulled in a lazy ponytail. He sighed but felt the turns of his mouth slight upward as they entered the kitchen.

He wondered how she cooked. He was a small part time chef so he knew about cooking a bit. People said he had a weird taste in things but he wouldn't know.

Ulquiorra stared at her again wondering why she wanted to be so close to him. He didn't open anything to her but she smiled respecting him and her bubbly smile. He closed his eyes in thought _this woman will be the death of me_.

"Ulquiorra! Wait, do you mind if I call you that? I don't want to overstep myself. Then you would be angry with me then we won't be close friends. And-and I'll be super sad that I made you upset and maybe you will grow devil horns and try to attack me for calling you-!" she was cut off by Ulquiorra

He sighed "woman. Are you this alone at home to babble ridiculous things?" his intense stare caused Orihime to turn a deep red as she fiddled with her red strand that was left hanging on her ponytail.

"U-um…this is how I act. So mean Ulquiorra," she pouted in her childish feature to lighten up the atmosphere. Orihime wondered why Ulquiorra would give that intense stare.

He said nothing but stopped his stare looking at the stove as if it was more interesting than Orihime but that was not the case. "So what do I help cook with Miss Inoue?"

She thought "hmmm. Since it is kind of late, let's just make Ramen! It's easy!" she looked through her cabinets to find the packages. Ulquiorra stared at the package in distaste. This had two handfuls of salt in one package and supposed to cause cancer. _Cancer is being caused by everything now_ he thought.

He held his head in thought and watched the woman move animatedly with boiling the water to the putting in the packages. She hummed a silly tune as he sat on the chair watching her.

_No one is that happy. It's ridiculous. There must be something she is hiding _he thought. Why did she really fascinate him? She was everything that he wished he had. Strength. He ran from everything and yet he could tell from the lonely place that she was alone for a long time.

"Ulquiorra? You okay?" she stepped to his face in curiousness. _He has been acting weird_ she thought. Her brows furrowed thinking and wondering if she did anything to him. His hair was shaggier than usual, wearing a dark black muscle shirt certainly showing his muscles, and some dark skinny jeans.

He heard her voice and snapped out of it only to find her face way too close to his. His eyes widen and his mouth opened partially in a bit of shock. He backed more into his chair to get distance but only ended embarrassing himself.

He fell off his chair and Orihime covered her mouth going to his aid. "Oh my god! Ulquiorra! Are you okay?" she panicked waving her hands in the air. She patted his cheek to see if he was conscious and fortunately he was. She sighed in relief and giggled, "were you that scared?"

"Scared? That is impossible," he answered coughing slightly to redeem any dignity he had. Orihime offered her hand as he hesitantly took it. _Her hand is so soft and warm_ he thought.

They locked eyes with emerald clashing silver. Orihime eyes softened at him offering a smile. Ulquiorra eyes were still hard giving away nothing and didn't offer a smile.

"Miss Inoue…" he spoke softly and Orihime stared at him dazed but confusion clearly written on his face. "Miss Inoue" he said more sternly. She kept that look trying to see past that barrier he puts up with everyone. "Orihime" her head snapped at him in full alert hearing her name spill from his lips. "The soup is over boiling," he said pointing to the small metal pot as it was spilling out

Orihime 'eeped' and got up quickly to try to calm it down. Ulquiorra got up and lay down on the couch waiting for her to make the soup. Soon he fell asleep on the couch.

Orihime called out "Ulquiorra!" she then poked her head out of the kitchen to see him dead asleep on the couch. She smiled and went over to him staring at him. _Was he sick? I hope he is not. I don't want him sick or anything_ Orihime worried.

She tilted her head to stare at his sleeping form. He looked completely harmless, his shaggy hair fell on his face as she moved it from his face, and her brows furrowed again trying to see if sleeping Ulquiorra will give anything away.

Ulquiorra suddenly felt someone touching him as his eyes shot open awake. Orihime backed away surprised and scared "whoa! You scared me!" she breathed

Ulquiorra sat up from the couch ruffling his hair "…why were you touching me?"

Orihime turned red "ah um-um I didn't think you felt that. Your hair was going all in your face and you reminded me of Chewbacca from Star Wars. Chewbacca is not that attractive plus I thought you would suffocate from all your hair so I moved it from the side" she said quickly.

Ulquiorra stared at her "…you think I'm attractive?" his lips turned upward slightly staring at her. Orihime felt her face on fire as she stuttered words. He decided to end her embarrassment "the soup is ready I assume Miss Inoue?"

She stopped her babbling pushing a strand of red hair behind her ear "u-um yes! Let's go!" she smiled at him

Ulquiorra kept staring at her wondering how living with her will turn out. She seemed nice enough from when Ulquiorra watched her. _I still will. She has to be hiding something_ Ulquiorra said to himself. He got up from the couch cracking his back from being uncomfortable.

Orihime thought to herself as she served the soup, why couldn't she place him? He always wore that stoic expression and it creeped the shit out of her whenever he stared at her for a long time. She wondered what was going through his mind. She gasped to herself, what if he was planning ways to kill her? To hide her body or worse! To use her body and make a zombie out of her!

Ulquiorra eyebrows rose seeing her have a weird expression on her face. He watched her fascinated as her expressions went to curious, suspicion, and to scared. _She can let out any emotions she want as people watch her. She doesn't care?_ He thought.

"Miss Inoue. Are you alright?" he asked as he went up to her tapping her shoulder. She let out a scream that Ulquiorra backed away in shock and confusion.

She breathed holding her hands to the counter lowering her head "ah. I'm sorry. You caught me off guard thinking bad things"

He nodded stiffly still confused on what she was thinking of. Bad things? Of whom?

Orihime felt her cheeks turn pink. _God, he must think I am a freak_ she thought pitifully. She put up a fake smile and served him soup "here you ar-."

"What is with that fake smile woman? I do not approve of it. Did I not tell you what I had admired about you? Why are you giving me this?" from all the other stares, Orihime hated this stare the most. It was hateful, Unforgiving, and she could have sworn she saw him whisper 'trash'.

Orihime shook "sorry. I was just acting so weird and I thought you would not like me. I want us to be good friends," she answered honestly. Her grey eyes looked at his and felt like she was going to cry any minute now.

"Is that what is forcing you to do this? I do not think of you as weird. Even if you did I would not dislike you. You can smile as fakely as you want with others but I'm different no? Why else would you have chased me?" he said finishing the soup that Orihime didn't notice he was eating. He then left to go to fix more of his room.

Orihime stood there in complete shock her eyes wide. His words haunted her in so many ways. Now she really wanted to know Ulquiorra and what made him this emotionless man. She did see an emotion of shock and confusion. She smiled slightly _I guess your emotions are coming out more._

She knew he was different than she ever met. Usually men were perverts or just too nice to her. She frowned having the itch to ask him every question that was in her mind. When did he stop the smiles? When did his mistake have someone hurt? Why did he move from Spain? Why did he decide to come here and openly go to her home? He did say that he was fascinated by her but her of all people? Why?

_So many questions and no answers_ she thought rubbing her head. She slapped her cheeks to get her to wake up when she heard her phone ringing 'bat man theme song'. She loved batman as a child and in her closet somewhere she has a huge collection of them.

She opened her phone to see a text from Rukia.

To: Orihime Inoue

From: Rukia Kuchiki

We are meeting with gang

For a picnic. Come if you want

Orihime frowned closing her phone. 'Come if you want' which meant 'we really don't care if you come or don't. It is your choice'. She remembered the texts she received were 'come! We want you here! Better not miss out' but now it was half assed texts.

She put down her phone and went to Ulquiorra's room "hey. Mind if I come in for a bit?" she asked poking her head inside

"It is your house. You may enter," he said swiftly as he was typing things in his computer. Orihime smiled as she quickly made her way inside and sat down next to him, which was his lonesome bed. _He looks tired_ she observed.

Ulquiorra mind swam with that intoxicating scent she practically poured herself in. _why am I tortured like this?_ He thought. She leaned closer and he was using all his self-control to contain himself to not gently push her away and make her close to tears.

"…What you doing?" she asked.

He sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose "…preparing a funeral"

Orihime stared at him shocked and Ulquiorra continued clicking things on the computer as complete silence. He was expecting this but she was about to experience more to his life than he intended to.

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

**A/N-** I finally thought maybe this could be a good multi-chapter fic. I can't say this will be long but I hope it's good. Please review because all people reading this, it would be nice to leave a review. Thank you. I worked hard.

Guess what scene I used from the book that released today! :D died of happiness when I read the comic. 'Nice guys' look that up on Youtube from TEEHEE. It's hilarious!


	3. Determination

-…-…-…-…-…-…-

_Was it for his friend? Or whoever it was that gotten hurt by Ulquiorra's mistake?_ She thought frantically.

"Why?"

"Well Miss Inoue, I am just making a funeral because I simply enjoy seeing people in coffins" he looked at her

_Damn sarcasm_ she thought her eyes narrowed for a second then she sat down next to him. She kept staring at him for him to tell her. Ulquiorra just kept his eyes to the computer feeling the woman's stare at him.

He sighed and thought, _I could have easily won this but I guess I'll tell her. She is like a girl staring at a donut wanting the person to offer her one so she stares hungrily_. He turned to Orihime and she backed away surprised a bit.

"Miss Inoue. Remember what I told you at the day of the bakery? About when someone gets hurt because your stupid mistakes and emotions? Something along the lines of that?" she nodded and he continued, "Well, this is exactly what I am doing. It's a funeral for someone I held a good friendship with even though I didn't show it much…" he trailed off looking longingly at the computer screen as if it would go back in time.

Orihime wanted to ask 'who' but she knew better and kept her mouth clamped shut. She asked instead "why did you leave Spain? Then America to here?"

Ulquiorra lightly chuckled at the questions. _This is going to be a long day_, he said to himself. He closed his laptop putting it away for now and turned his body facing her.

His face quirked a bit "it's a long, painful story but I will tell you to the best of my ability. So don't interrupt me unless you raise your hand then you may talk. All right?"

Orihime nodded sitting crossed legged inching near him waiting. Her grey eyes wide like a child.

Ulquiorra started "in Spain…"

Ulquiorra's point of view Flashback

In Spain everything was different then other parts of town. This small part of town was called Hueco Mundo. You can never find it in the map but that is where I was born.

The town was or probably still is ruled by a gang called the Espada. I only met a few of them personally but I know their gang was probably bigger.

I met the leader Aizen and the other two Tosen and Gin. The last one I met before I left was Nnoitra (I will tell you later about him). How did I meet them? Well our part of town, you had to steal to live. I didn't have a family so they threw me in the ocean to drown but I was saved unfortunately. Aizen saved me and he murdered my family for an act of revenge for me. So he was basically my father and I was to join the gang to take over the city.

So I did. We were pretty severe in punishments and I was ranked 4th strongest. I was only 11 when I got ranked and stamped on my left chest. Then Aizen was pretty angry because the city was now fighting back with police officers and the army. Everyone ran his or her separate direction and I was to run too.

I ran to America when I was 12. I later found out that Aizen had been captured, Tosen had suddenly died of an explosion, and Gin was stabbed. Nnoitra had a crush on the 3rd rank Espada Nel, so right when this all happened he had been looking for her but apparently she left with the 6th Espada Grimmjow.

I saw him throw things right before I left muttering things 'bastard' 'asshole' 'slut' and many more. He swore to find the both of them and left angrily pushing me aside. I just grabbed things leaving to America to find something else.

End of Ulquiorra's Point Flashback

Orihime had been at the edge of her seat while he was telling the story. She wanted to ask so many questions but didn't know where to start. Her life wasn't half as exciting as his.

"Do you still have the mark?" she asked. Ulquiorra nodded at her. "You won't show me?"

"Maybe later on…we are just beginning to know one another," he answered

Orihime pouted disappointed then she saw a very faint green line going down his face like tears "you know, when I look closely at your face I can see faint green lines. What's that about?"

Ulquiorra looked at his hands "well, we all had something distinct about us. Aizen told me I had no heart because my family took that from me when they threw me for my death. He said it was okay to cry but I didn't have a feeling to. Aizen then marked my face as if he was mocking me but it is slowly fading"

Orihime touched softly his cheeks tracing them "…oh…" she didn't know what to say. Say sorry or it's okay? It didn't seem to fit and she knew that he knew that he didn't want to hear her say it.

He closed his eyes enjoying the feeling but put it away "woman. What are you doing?" he grabbed her hand and put it away from him. _I don't deserve the kindness you give me_, he thought bitterly.

She smiled "so tell me the rest of what happened!"

He sighed "maybe later. It's sometimes too painful to tell but I will" he offered a slight smile but it was barely there.

Orihime eyes wavered to what she was about to say, "let's go to the park. Some friends of mine are having a picnic. It would be good to get out the house" her voice almost broke at the end of the sentence. She hated awkward silences and thought it would be good for him to see her friends.

Ulquiorra stared at her quizzical "you want me to meet your companions? Do you want to see them?"

_He always knows how to ask the right questions_, she thought. She didn't want to but a part of her wanted closure. Maybe the last time she could see her friends. They distanced themselves leaving Orihime alone and gotten to the point she would invite a man to live in her house! If Tatsuki were still alive she would flip!

_Tatsuki…_she thought. Tatsuki had gotten in a car accident with Ichigo driving. They apparently were fighting and Ichigo didn't pay attention to driving. Tatsuki didn't live but Ichigo did.

Was it selfish of her that she used to think…think that she was glad Ichigo was alive and only him? It didn't matter of the rest but he was alive and well? She thought it was and she punished herself for thinking such things. Choose her best friend over some guy that would never like her?

She gripped the fabric of her shirt. She didn't want to see Ichigo. It always broke her heart in pieces when she saw Rukia and Ichigo together so closely. Why couldn't she have that relationship with him? What did he see in her that she didn't have? Why did he always call her Inoue and not her first name?

She noticed that she had been silent for a long time and she looked up with determination "yes I want to. I want you to meet the friends I was once close with"

Ulquiorra didn't know what goes through her mind when she turns silent but he nodded "all right then. Now?"

She nodded and grabbed her phone. _Might as well text back_, she thought.

To: Rukia Kuchiki

From: Orihime Inoue

I'm coming. I am bringing a friend.

She sent it then a couple of seconds later her phone did a little theme song and she opened it. "Man she texts fast…" she muttered

To: Orihime Inoue

From: Rukia Kuchiki

All right then. See you there

Orihime will smile with all her hearts content to that picnic. She wanted to know what Ichigo and Tatsuki were talking about at that crash. She tried to ask Ichigo but he just ignored her.

She walked and wore some blue jeans, grey over shoulders shirt, and she curled her hair at the bottom then pulled on her converse. She did a little make up and she looked at herself in mirror breathing.

Can she really do this? It was just a picnic.

Which reminded her, Ichigo never said any words to Tatsuki or nothing but never showed up for the funeral. That made her question a lot of things.

"Ready to go?" she called out standing by the door. She tapped her foot nervously waiting for Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra just wore a black wool sweater, dog tags, and some dark jeans. He stared at Orihime "…you do know it is cold outside"

"I know that" she answered

He sighed, "You are not going out like that. Get a jacket," he ordered

Orihime stared at him with half lidded eyes and an annoyed expression "I'm fine. I won't freeze to death. I bet it is not even that cold outside" she opened the door and started shivering.

Ulquiorra just leaned on the wall with a smirk waiting "…"

"S-s-shut up. I'll get a jacket" she chattered her teeth closing the door retrieving a black jacket. Ulquiorra just scoffed in his mind as they went outside.

Orihime wanted to turn back but she had to face this. Ulquiorra was very confused by the woman. He could clearly tell she didn't want to go to the picnic but she said she wanted to.

Her eyes held determination that he never saw before in a long time. He really did admire that. The only thing on his mind as they walked to the park was, _who has a picnic in cold weather?_

-…-…-…-…-…-…-

**A/N-** here it is! Ulquiorra's past part Uno! I'm glad I was able to put it in today! Please read and review! No flames but I accept constructive criticism.

**Weekly Thoughts:** flamers are so funny. I had this story '9 months of hell' maybe you saw or not. It was about Ulquiorra and Orihime. Orihime stays at Ulquiorra's place and later on he finds out she is pregnant. Now, this person starts to rant about Orihime and Ulquiorra. I made Ulquiorra like batman. Frankly, I wasn't make fun of them. I think it's cute when the author makes Ulquiorra like batman. If that person were to read the rest of the story then they would know why Orihime got pregnant. But it just made me laugh plus that person did spell right. I didn't take the story seriously so I took it off. Eh. It wasn't because the flamer but because I didn't feel a vibe anymore. So I wanted to take that off my chest! Thanks for reading if you did! No flames! Haha!


	4. Confrontation

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Orihime and Ulquiorra walked in silence the snow crunching beneath their feet. Orihime sneaked peeks at Ulquiorra time to time again but her hands were shaking.

She saw that familiar orange hair man and felt her heart do a flutter "…maybe we should turn-!"

"Inoue! You made it" Ichigo said waving. He wore a brown jacket, red gloves, and some dark jeans, with a red scarf. Orihime sighed and took Ulquiorra's hand as she led them to the park.

Ulquiorra was confused by the contact but said nothing. He stared at the orange hair man and he somehow didn't like him. He felt the shaking hands of Orihime and wondered why she was afraid of her friends?

Orihime smiled "of course. How you been Ich-Kurosaki-kun?" she forced a smile. Ichigo didn't seem to notice but saw the connected hands of the both of them.

"Ah. I didn't know you got yourself a boyfriend Inoue. My name is Ichigo Kurosaki. What's yours?" he offered a hand to Ulquiorra

Ulquiorra stared at it as if it was some tentacle coming toward him "…"

Orihime quickly released her hand "oh no! We are friends! Haha! This is Ulquiorra Cifer. He is just shy" she smiled

Ulquiorra shot her look that he was anything but shy. Orihime giggled as if it was the funniest thing in the world.

Ichigo nodded "right. Anyways, the others are over there. Let's go" he smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. _He only reserves that smile for Rukia_, she thought.

Ulquiorra definitely didn't like this guy. _Trash_ he thought. Could he not tell that Orihime was struggling in his presence? From what he can tell, Orihime had some feelings hurt because of this trash.

His emerald eyes narrowed hoping a hawk would take him away and the thought made him want to laugh.

He saw the group of Orihime's friends. One was a short girl with black hair and violet eyes, other was tall dark skinned with his brown hair covering half of his face, one other was a pale skinned man with black hair and glasses, then a raven hair boy. _What a odd set of friends_, he thought. But what could he say? He did have his own odd set.

Orihime breathed and smiled "hey guys!"

She was now playing her part as the happy, air headed, and carefree girl they had always known or so they thought. Ulquiorra had only known her for a week and he could tell she was uncomfortable with all of it.

Ishida spoke "who is this Orihime? Your boyfriend?" his voice filled with hate and despite. Ulquiorra only stared at the glasses man with distaste.

Mizuro smiled and stared at Ulquiorra "naw. Orihime doesn't look like she would dig the type of emo and shit" Ulquiorra stared at the raven hair boy now with distaste also.

Chad said nothing "…" Ulquiorra stared at the man covering half of his face but not with distaste. He liked Chad.

Rukia smiled "oh, that is your friend then Orihime? He seems nice" Ulquiorra stared at her now and decided he liked her too.

The orange head sighed "that is her friend. Can we get this over with? It's too freaking cold to be outside to be having a picnic!" Ulquiorra stared lastly at him with complete distaste. _He is rude, arrogant, and apparently broke the woman's heart_ he thought.

Orihime smiled giggling "Haha. Yeah, let's eat!" she sat on the bench and Ulquiorra sat besides her blocking her between her and the loud orange head.

Ichigo stuffed some rice balls in his mouth "mmm. The one thing you can do right Rukia"

Rukia glared kicking Ichigo in the shin "shut up!"

The conversation starts with everyone either arguing or not saying anything. Orihime smiled slightly at the active conversation. A part of her missed this but another part of her wanted to run. Ichigo and Orihime's hands would brush against one another but she didn't feel that fluttery feeling. It was dead.

She put her feelings to Ichigo to rest then? She smiled at the thought that she finally overcame that obstacle.

"Orihime?"

Orihime blinked and saw everyone staring at her. Her cheeks flush red "s-sorry! What was the question again?"

Mizuro smiled "we asked, what's going on in your life?"

Orihime stared at Ulquiorra then back to her friends "um…nothing really"

Ishida nodded "well, what about your friend?"

Ulquiorra stared at them "…came from America then here to Japan. Miss Inoue had been nice enough to let me stay at her hou-!"

"Oh will you look at the time?" Orihime interrupted standing up. "I just remembered that I have…to go by the bakery"

Ichigo knew what Ulquiorra said and stood up "Inoue. Is Ulquiorra staying with you?" his eyebrows rose

Orihime laughed "ah. Uh. Um. I. Uh." She didn't know how to answer that. Her friends would get the wrong idea.

Mizuro outraged (as Orihime predicted) "what the hell Orihime! Letting a man stay in your house and you have no romantic relations with this bozo?"

Ulquiorra sighed and stood up "I do not do anything to make her uncomfortable. Rest assured I wouldn't ever. It is her life to do what she wants and if she has reasons that she decides not to tell you then respect that" he spoke

Everyone was silent.

Ulquiorra bowed slightly "thank you for your hospitality. Let's go Miss Inoue" he grabbed Orihime's hand and led her away. Everyone stared at the both of them go away in the distance. Once far away the gang outraged.

"I don't like that guy one bit! We got to save her" Mizuro slammed her hand on the table

Rukia sighed, "can't you guys just leave her alone?"

"NO!" they shouted except Chad who didn't say anything

Ichigo growled, "that punk thinks he can waltz in Inoue's life and take her kindness for granted? Hell no!"

Ishida brought his glasses up "indeed. We need to get more active in Orihime's life to drive that friend of hers away"

Rukia could only sigh "a bunch of arrogant people joined…"

-…-…-…-…-…-

Orihime stared at their intertwined hands. She heart fluttered wildly and her heart couldn't stop beating so damn fast. She only could remember she felt like this toward Ichigo and famous actors.

Never toward Ulquiorra

She would have never thought of it but here it was. They walked in silence but she could hear everyone's comments.

'_What a cute couple!'_

'_What a perfect pair. A beautiful girl and handsome guy'_

'_She doesn't deserve a handsome guy like him'_

'_What a babe. Lucky guy'_

She buried her face in Ulquiorra's arm hoping the comments would stop but soon they arrived back. She sighed in relief and opened the door taking off her shoes. She bathed in the warmness jumping to her couch.

Ulquiorra stared at her. During the picnic he could see her change her expression then walking back home she changed once again. Of course he heard the comments but people don't know so they shouldn't assume. The only thing he got of out it was the woman putting her face to his shoulder as if he was her protector. He didn't mind that one bit.

Though it bothered him. Her friends said that Orihime wouldn't dig his type. What was her type then? That made him curious. People who didn't know Orihime would say they looked perfect so he was confused again.

He saw Orihime wrapped in blankets and he sat beside her "Miss Inoue…" he spoke softly.

Orihime turned her ash eyes meeting emerald ones "yes…?" she said hesitantly. His eyes looked determined to ask her something.

"What is your type?"

Her face flamed "my type?" she squeaked softly. Why did Ulquiorra would want to know her type? She thought back to what Mizuro said.

"Yes. Is that too hard to answer woman?"

She coughed "um. Well…. my type is like-like a good guy. He makes me comfortable, when he smiles it makes my day brighter, handsome, and well…its hard to explain" her cheeks burned. _I just described Ulquiorra! Hopefully he didn't catch on_, she thought frantically.

Ulquiorra sighed softly "ah. Am I the opposite from what your tomboyish friend said?"

Orihime smiled "no. She says that because she knew I liked Ichigo. Ichigo was outgoing, smiled a lot, brave, protective, arrogant, determined, and bit clueless. I used to love him but I put it to rest today" she looked at the window watching the cloudy gray sky.

Ulquiorra jaw clenched but Orihime didn't see "…"

She continued "but my taste of guys changed just like how they changed. I want someone who sees who I am and not on the outside" she laughed slightly. Her orange strands swayed to one side and she laid her head on Ulquiorra's lap. "Tell me your type" she smiled up at him

Ulquiorra stared down at her "I don't have a particular type. I never had a relation with a woman before. It never came to mind," he murmured to himself.

Orihime smiled slightly at him "I'm sure the right girl will come along and will make your heart beat fast"

"Is that how you find love?" he asked

She nodded "when you feel this certain connection with someone then you just know. Your heart beats faster, you can't stop thinking about them, you imagine things you and that person can do, and you get excited whenever they are around but sad when they are not" she smiled

"Is that how you felt?" he asked

Orihime grey eyes softened "yeah. I used to but now the feelings are gone. I always wanted to find my true love"

Ulquiorra then felt something in him jump "I have to go finish…the funeral" he picked up her head and stood himself up. He put her head back down the couch and he left to his room. Something in him relived and he hated every second of it but the same time loved it.

Orihime laid on the couch and closed her eyes "…I think I'm understanding you" she murmured to herself. She knew there was more than meets the eye and she wanted to see more of that.

**A/N-** here it is! Thank you for the reviews. Makes me happy. Is Orihime creating feelings for our silent man? Hm. Oh, I am making a new Ulquiorra Orihime fic! You will be seeing it soon and I am writing chapter 3. I'm practically drooling on this one! Should I make that fic rated M or T. I cannot decide but be prepared to see it soon! It has music, drama, and love! Thanks for reading! Means a lot!


	5. Accepting

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

It had been 2 weeks since they saw Orihime's friends and the awkward incident Ulquiorra received. Ulquiorra typed on the computer once more. His thoughts were overflowing tremendously. Why was he letting this woman get to him? What was so special about her? He couldn't pin point it out. He closed his eyes as he clicked the names of who have died. Two people that died because of him.

Nelliel Tu Odelschwank and Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez

He took his fingers off the keyboard as if they have burned him. He never spoke or saw the names in a long time. He could remember just how they looked like. Nel was tall, busty, childish, flowing hair, a scar across her nose, and a huge smile. Grimmjow was repulsive, violent, snarky, sinister, a wide creepy smile, but he was good at heart.

He closed his eyes remembering when they gave their-

KNOCK KNOCK

He snapped out his thoughts and saw Orihime coming in quietly "evening. You didn't come out your room so I worried. I mean what if you died or passed or something and I didn't know until later. That would certainly suck then I call ambulance but then there be no point and…yeah. I got you food" she smiled holding out bread, red bean paste, meat, celery, grape jelly, and squid. He raised an eyebrow but took it anyways not going to question it.

She tugged on her hair nervously feeling awkward "yeah well…" she looked at her feet. "I guess I'll go…" she muttered

Ulquiorra spoke "you can stay. Besides, I want to tell you something. The other part of my story" his green eyes cringed at the thought. Orihime noticed this and sat down next to him. He could smell her scent and it calmed him down some.

"Now…when I…" he started

Ulquiorra's Past

Now when I was in America. Everything was different including the language. English was hard to understand but I soon did. Then I realized how rude and lonely America was.

I lived in Atlanta, Georgia. It was pretty nice I suppose or the weather was. Then I saw a familiar couple while I was walking out.

Apparently they saw me and waved for me to come over. It was Grimmjow and Nelliel. They were ex Espadas just like I was. Grimmjow always liked to get on my bad side but he meant well sometimes.

"So Aizen was captured I heard" he glanced at me

I nodded "he was. Everyone ran and went their own ways" I wondered if I should tell them about Nnoitra but I kept it to myself. What are the chances of him coming to find us here?

Nel smiled hugging me "I'm glad you made it. I can still see you still have those tear like scars" she traced them on my cheek. I felt something deep in me live. It was a good feeling and I enjoyed it. I guess I felt like I had some weird family or parents. Considering I was younger than them so they looked out for me.

I grew attached and that was the bad thing. I got into fights with Grimmjow but nothing major that I would hate him.

"So why did you guys leave together?" I asked one day

Nel smiled "me and Grim were always friends. So he knew what was going to happen so he offered me to go with him. I did and now we are against the world together" she pulled her hair into a ponytail as I was sitting in the kitchen table. I lived with them.

I looked at her "do you regret anything?"

Nel looked at the water boiling "…no"

I wanted to tell her she was lying but then Grimmjow came in loudly as usual. I wondered about Nnoitra. They always kind of had a fling but she said she regrets nothing. Does that mean she regrets Nnoitra and everything with him?

Soon I was about to make a mistake

I was walking around the streets as usual when I saw a familiar figure come towards me. He wore a black coat and he looked tired. Nnoitra.

"Hey Ulquiorra! Didn't think I would see you hear" he slithered towards me. I really wanted to punch the guy but I knew better to pick fights for no reason. "Not going to say hi?"

I glared "what do you want? How did you find me?"

Nnoitra smirked "got attitude! I am looking for Nel. Remember her? This is the only place I haven't looked so I was wondering if you did"

"I see no point in looking for her. She doesn't even care for you," I said briskly. Then I felt my body being picked up as I stared into Nnoitra's eyes.

He shook me "excuse me? You little piece of shit. You don't know anything! The slut left me for that bastard! I bet Grimmjow put her up to it and she was forced to go" his voice rose. He swung me smashing my face a couple of times against the wall.

Soon Grimmjow punched Nnoitra's face. Apparently he has good hearing so he ran when he heard me. I wanted to tell him that Grimmjow was the last person Nnoitra wanted to see. Then came another as Nel came out running.

"What happened? You okay?" she touched my bruised face and then gasped as she saw Nnoitra. "N-Nnoitra!"

The black hair man stared at Nel as he spat on the ground getting his feet "well. Well. I was right to come here after all. Been a long time Nel and Grimmjow" he spat Grimmjow's name in disgust.

Grimmjow glared "you don't have a right to talk to her you scum bag" his blue eyes stunned out of the darkness. "You treated Nel like dirt and you expect her to come back to you? When I offered to come here she accepted! No hesitation to get away from you"

Nnoitra growled "let's see about that" he took out a gun as he shot Grimmjow right in the heart and a couple of more times. He must have practiced.

I lost my temper as I ran up to Nnoitra swiftly kicking him upside the chin. Nel cried out as she ran after me and tackled us both down. I kept on beating him until Nnoitra grabbed me down pointing the gun at my head. I struggled. When did I lose my ability to fight? All I could do was watch Grimmjow lie in a pool of blood. He was dying! He died because he had to come outside to save my sorry ass.

"Let him go" Nel pointed a gun to Nnoitra's head. We were in a promising position, as I couldn't struggle anymore as I was slowly losing breath.

Nnoitra smirked "not happening. You pull the trigger then the boy dies. Though I can arrange, I can kill you instead of the boy"

I wanted to yell, to scream, to do anything. Nnoitra knew Nel cared for me. This is what happens when you get too close to someone. Emotions get in the way.

I passed out but I heard the two shots being shot. I woke up to see 3 dead bodied. One I didn't care about but two I did care about. They died because of me. They would have lived if I didn't step into their lives.

I blamed myself. I burned each of their bodies but I threw Nnoitra's in the ocean hoping fish would devour his soul. I took their ashes and came here to Japan.

End of Past

"Here I am" Ulquiorra deadpans. "I decided that I would not want anyone to die for my stupid mistake. A mistake that Nel didn't care for him and those were the wrong words. No one knows when to stop until it happens," he mutters.

Orihime had tears in her eyes "I'm so sorry…but can I throw my opinion?"

Ulquiorra blinked and stared at her "all right. What is your thought?"

She wiped her tears "you shouldn't blame yourself. They wanted to protect you because deep inside they cared for you. And when you care for someone then you would do anything for them. Even give up your life" she smiled

Ulquiorra eyes widened at her. Never had anyone said that to him before. Truly this woman did fascinate him. Why did she look at the positive? Why did she know how to say the right things? Why did these words comfort him?

She giggled, "So enjoy your dinner! When is the funeral?"

Ulquiorra was a bit loss for words but composed himself "a week from now. I am to fly to Spain to do the funeral…would you like to accompany me?" his eyes met with hers.

Orihime felt her heart do a leap "of course. I would love to" she smiled

Those weeks since he been in Orihime's life made her seem happier. Since he was so dull she wanted to shine him up to those feelings. To let him express himself and no one else can tell him otherwise.

"You always ask about my past. What of yours?" he stared at her.

Orihime felt her face pale "I um…I'm not ready to explain yet" she murmured looking toward the ground.

Ulquiorra nodded "I see. Well I won't push you to say anything. Why don't we get out the house? I'm feeling…lighter" he felt like a weight was taken off of him. Was it because of her? He stared at the happy smile Orihime displayed to him.

"Of course!" she ran off to get herself ready.

He knew it was the right choice to pick her. When she started a conversation with him that no one would even give a second glance. He had just arrived from after the trauma from America yet she greeted him like any other person. He wanted to laugh for the first time but he just showed a tiny smile.

-…-…-…-…-…-

**A/N-** here it is! Thank you so much for the reviews! Makes me happy like you have no idea! This was shorter than most and I'm sorry. Little writer's block but I can overcome it! plus I have 3 new ideas for UlquiHime. Isn't that great? Leave a review please because it means a lot!


	6. Feelings

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Orihime couldn't compel herself to sleep the rest of those days. She kept dreaming the same dream and it always ended the same. A black figure with wings that had Ulquiorra's face would try to scare her away and push here away. She would always fight back and when he decided to give up while she reached out to him. Disappeared into nothing even as she tried to grab him desperately. Did the dream mean anything? She wouldn't know but it haunted her those nights.

It scared her because was it a sign that Ulquiorra would be leaving her soon? No matter how much she tried to make him stay that it would become utterly useless? It was the last night she would have here in her home then gone to Spain. Ulquiorra noticed her behavior and tried to do multiple things with her to get to her usual spunky self but nothing came of it. Ulquiorra didn't know what was wrong with her and when he tried to ask she would brush it off as of nothing. It bothered him a great deal to the point he couldn't sleep. He got up with a upset face as stood by Orihime's door but made no move to go in but instead head to the kitchen.

Orihime heard clattering as she quickly stood up on her feet "Who could be…" she quietly grabbed her nearby skillet pan. Why she had one so near? So she can knock off robbers or anyone. She was a weird person and she knew that. She was clad in a pink over shoulder shirt, blue shorts, brown bear socks, and her hair was a mess as she held the pan upward to right as she quietly made her way to the kitchen.

_Don't be scared. Don't be scared. What would Ulquiorra do? Charge!_, She thought. She closed her eyes running in the kitchen swinging her pan randomly. Ulquiorra knew she was there because she heard her murmur something that he didn't quite catch. He dodged her attacks easily as he grabbed the pan.

"What. In. The. World. Are. You. Doing?" he emphasized each word as he stared at Orihime who was halfway to the ground but held on to the pan that Ulquiorra had in his hand. Orihime opened her eyes then saw Ulquiorra raising a brow at her actions.

She bit her lip "I thought you were asleep. There is no robber?"

Ulquiorra sighed "No. There is not a boring day with you woman. You should be asleep. We leave early in the morning" he let go of the pan as he resumed his task.

"I can say the same to you. What were you doing in here? Making so much noise!" she stood up the pan still in her hand

Ulquiorra smirked to himself "And I would think I would know my way around now after being here for awhile. How long has it been?"

The orange hair woman smiled "A month I believe or close to it. I smell chocolate. Are you making hot chocolate?"

"Indeed. Maybe it would calm my nerves"

A pass of worry came to Orihime's face "Are you ok? Is it the funeral?"

He sighed deeply as he continued boiling the milk then the chocolate stirring as thoughts invaded his head, _no it is not the funeral. Can you not tell it is you? You are the reason I can't get sleep._

Ulquiorra opened several cabinets not remembering where the cups are. Orihime watched him and wondered, _he must be really out of it if he can't remember where the cups are. _

Orihime opened a pantry near the window and got out two cups "They are right here. Now answer my question" she tried her best to glare at him poking the pan at him.

Ulquiorra quietly poured the contents to the cups and handed her one ignoring her poor excuse of a glare "You" he answered simply

Orihime almost burned her tongue in surprise, as she looked at him "Me? What did I do?"

"You…you been having trouble sleeping haven't you? You brush it off as nothing but I can see it. I hate to be lied to woman. That is what's bothering me" he drank his hot chocolate as his green eyes bored into her grey ones

Orihime felt her face flush "I…I'm sorry if I did that. I didn't know I had such an impact on you. Well it's these dreams I have been having recently. They end the same way and I don't want it to end like that. It was you disappearing and no matter how much I tried to reach for you…you left" she smiled sadly looking at her hot chocolate

Ulquiorra listened as he took a sip more "Intriguing. What do you think it means?"

Orihime's eyes wavered "I think I know but I'm afraid to ask"

"I won't leave" he answered the question she had no courage to ask

It was silent as neither one of them said a word but drank quietly then went to bed. Orihime slept that night and this time her dream ended differently. She was able to reach him and hold him. She never felt such comfort until the dream ended as someone was shaking her awake.

She awoke to Ulquiorra's eyes and she sat up quickly as Ulquiorra had the chance to back away their lips met in a short light kiss. Orihime mind hadn't registered anything until she realized backing away and Ulquiorra stood up away from her.

"We leave in thirty minutes so get ready," he murmured as he left out the room. Orihime felt her face flush a deep red as she covered her face.

She could've sworn her heart was beating loudly that the whole world could hear. She had mind thinking, _did that really just happen? Did he like it? Hate it? Well it was an accident! He didn't know but what if he did? It was just a light kiss so barely touching. Does it count? _

Orihime quickly pushed the thought, as she got ready packing her things, showering, eating, etc. Orihime clad herself in a white sweater, black vest, some dark pants with a belt to match. She had her hair down then stared at the mirror "Will Ulquiorra like this?" she murmured to herself. Her eyes widened as she shook her head "Why do I care? It's not like I care what he thinks! That is ridiculous!" she laughed it off. She grabbed her few things and went to the living room "Hey Ulquiorra? You read-wow" her eyes glued to Ulquiorra

Ulquiorra wore a fitting white shirt with black long sleeves, green plaid shirt that he folded upwards to his elbows, black fitted jeans that Orihime had to admit she really liked, converse and black gloves. He looked up at his name "Ah. You ready? Let's head out" he went ahead of her out the door carrying his stuff. Orihime followed and wondered why Ulquiorra was walking so fast.

Ulquiorra hadn't intended for that to happen in the morning. He didn't want the whole trip to be awkward between them so he tried to push it away. It was not working because he could feel the insides turn whenever she talked to him, went near him, or touched him. He was going to go crazy. He knew he shouldn't dwell on such a petty manner but he believed he created feelings for this woman. It was logical to say it was but he didn't want to admit it. He can handle this as a mature man.

"U-UL-Ulquiorra! Wait!" Orihime yelled trying to keep up

Ulquiorra looked behind him as he stopped "Sorry. I am just…out of it" he walked a slower pace as they walked to the airport as it was so close to them there was no need for cars really. As they checked in, threw in their bags, went through security, etc. the plane was now boarding as they both walked to their seats. Ulquiorra took the window and Orihime took a place next to him.

"This is so exciting. I never been to another country before" she smiled at him

Ulquiorra nodded stiffly seeing the seat were way to close to each other and he felt as if he was suffocating slowly. He thought, _it is only five days in Spain. I can handle it. Calm down. What can possible happen in five days?_

What he didn't know that everything could happen in five days.

Orihime fell asleep the whole way as her arm curled around Ulquiorra's as her head lay on his shoulder. Ulquiorra very well did not like the situation one bit as it was uncomfortable and also that he knew he might harbor some feelings for the woman. He stared at her sleeping form as orange strands fell on her face. He lifted his hand as he brushed it back and his finger traced a small line about her face then quickly withdrawing his hand.

_She won't get hurt because I'll protect her. I can do it. She won't get hurt like others who were close to me. She is close to me. I can trust her_, he thought. He fell asleep on the plane.

-…-…-…-…-…-…-

They entered the Spain, Hueco Mundo. It was different than it was long ago, there were people laughing on the streets, lush grass, dancing, music, and color. Ulquiorra swallowed as they walked the lively streets then there was the part of town that was gray, no trees, and color. He recognized the battleground.

"This is where I used to fight and live"

Orihime eyes widened as she saw the gray building that was slowly crumbling away piece by piece. Ulquiorra stared at it for a long time then walking away as Orihime followed. She didn't like the vibe the place gave off but kept the thoughts to herself. As they walked Ulquiorra stopped and sat down by a tall dark tree. Orihime copied and stared at his distance face.

"Ulquiorra?" she touched his shoulder softly then in a blink of eye found herself on the ground pinned by Ulquiorra who held her wrist. She looked into his troubled eyes and saw emotions past through, pain, suffering, betrayal, and most of all fear. Orihime sighed and stroked his face. "It's ok Ulquiorra. Calm down. Calm down" she murmured. Obviously this place had some sort of special meaning to it. Soon Ulquiorra let go of her wrist and sat back down. Orihime sat up and stared at him "What is this place to you?"

The raven hair man let out a short dry laugh "This is where I got my markings"

Orihime nodded and traced the faint green lines "Like right here and here right?" she put her hand on his chest where his heartbeat raced beneath her fingertips. She looked up at him and realized how close they were to each other.

Her heart raced as he bent his head towards her that their noses were touching "Yes. Right there Orihime" he whispered softly. He didn't know what he was doing but it felt something he wanted to do. It felt right. Orihime's eyes closed their faces nearing each other as they shared a soft kiss. Orihime's mind shut down and just enjoyed the feel the utter perfection of his lips.

As they shared kiss after kiss Orihime put her hand against his chest to push him away gently. She swallowed hard "I…I'm confused Ulquiorra. I need to sort my feelings out. We should go" she whispered her face flushed

Ulquiorra exhaled as he stood up "Then let's" he helped Orihime up as they walked in complete silence. Ulquiorra knew his feelings were as clear as day but apparently Orihime's weren't as clear. Why did she hesitate? Did he do something wrong?

He closed his eyes feeling irritation overcome him "Here is where we are staying. Original in Hueco Mundo, the Hueco Mundo Hotel" as they went inside he recognized the person at the front desk. Tall brown hair man with stubble on his chin that read his name while his little assistant, Lilynette exposing as always. "Starrk. Lilynette. It's been awhile"

Starrk smiled "It has been awhile. Are you the one who set up the funeral?" he raised a brown eyebrow at him

Ulquiorra nodded "Yes. The room key" he offered his hand out

"Lilynette. Get the 408 key will you? It is on the fourth floor. Enjoy your stay" he smiled then stared at the girl. "Your girlfriend?"

Orihime felt her cheeks heat up "N-No! Just a friend!" she stammered

Lilynette gave Ulquiorra the key "Here. Have a good stay and see you at the funeral" she offered a smile. Ulquiorra nodded as he led Orihime out and into the elevator.

"Don't make such a fuss over a small thing" he told her and Orihime nodded shyly. The ride to the elevator felt long as she contemplated her feelings. She felt confused and she didn't know how to sort her feelings. She admits she did have a liking to him but Ulquiorra needed to hear her whole story before he can start doing things like that. "Orihime. Pay attention. We are here" he poked her forehead

Orihime rubbed her forehead out of thought "S-Sorry!"

They entered the room and saw it was beautiful. Spacious, completely white, had two queen sized beds, a small kitchen, a shower, and a big screen television. She smiled and finally felt all the energy drain out of her as she jumped on the bed falling asleep.

Ulquiorra watched her as he sighed "I hope you sort these things out" he brushed a fallen strand behind her ear as he left to the shower.

-…-…-…-…-…-…-

**A/N-** Sorry for the long wait but here it is! Whew! Sorry for spelling so forgive please! So we see some growing romance! Finally! Who knows, maybe Orihime will see that mark of number 4 on his chest. * WINK * Thanks for reading! Leave a review! Thank you.

**Thoughts:** Thinking of things I need to get done but I want to finish my stories before anything! Haha! I also got a review about the mistake I did so I looked back. I was really out of that week so it must've slipped my mind. Terribly sorry. I changed it so yay!


End file.
